(Not) A Damsel In Distress
by FallenWingsAreBetterThanNone
Summary: Castiel is a prince and life's going well for both him and all his siblings until the news of a recent death of a king reach their castle. Dean is now King with his father dead, and Sam is pushing him to make decisions. He, of course, as always, mucks everything up. Then, Mistaken for one of his sisters, Castiel is kidnapped and brought to the Winchester castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there** **! I** **know I'm a horrible person, considering how many fanfics I have unfinished, but I'm not longer so in those fandoms and continuing writing them poorly will not be fair on anyone.**

 **So, first supernatural fanfic, AU, yes, but nonetheless. I'm destiel trash, hello.**

 **This is a medieval based fanfic, with Castiel as a Prince and Dean as a king. I apologise for any historical mishaps, because this is not based ON REAL LIFE. Not at all. It sounds very fictional and romanticised, as it should be.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, nada.**

 **Warnings: Crossdressing (couldn't resist me some Cas in a dress) Mature content later on, swearing, violence, drug use etc etc etc. Basically everything you see in supernatural. (Excluding the dress thing... I wish!)**

Cas was the second youngest son in the Novak royal household. He was just as eligible to the throne as any of his older, and much wiser brother's, but would probably never feel the power of getting to be the one to sit there, in such a high position of power.

His parents were not old yet, but their will laid on the shoulders of Michael, a capable warrior and strategist, also the oldest son. If something were to happen to Michael, then Gabriel would take up the throne and only then, after him, Castiel. But that was not likely to happen; as his oldest sibling was intelligent, and didn't throw his life around as if it was nothing. He knew his importance to the kingdom.

It didn't bother Castiel much, knowing that he would never rule over the subjects that could have belonged to him. He didn't wish any of his siblings ill- quite the contrary, in fact. Castiel enjoyed going out into town and pretending he wasn't who he really was, just mingling with the lower class without a care. Although, when it came to it, he could be easily recognised, and so took great care in always covering his face with a hood.

He also had three sisters- Anna, Naomi and Hannah. The second of the trio had been married to a fine match a little while back, to settle a dispute between two warring kingdoms, of which one was Castiel's own. From the visits that his family received and the letters written with a sure hand, everything was going well.

Anna was the one who took care of him, mostly. When he'd been younger, she was his tutor and the closest thing he'd had to any support with the duties he had as a prince. His parents were busy, and once he had finished nursing his mother's breast he had been taken away and cared for by other's. He saw them much more often now, but any real conversation they had as one large family was around the mahogany feasting table.

Life as a royal had its dangers, but Castiel didn't complain. He took everything as it came and dealt with the consequences accordingly.

* * *

The gardens were beautiful that time of year, when all the flowers bloomed full and the pathways grew over with stray weeds. The breeze shuffled the leaves gently and miles ahead you could see the fields where the farmers worked, sweat dripping off their backs as they got ready to sow the land.

Castiel watched a bee buzz idly around some wild flowers, leaving pollen in its wake as it fluttered its wings madly. The flowers smelled something wonderful, and he couldn't help but lean over and breathe in the sweet scent, letting the bee, somewhat angrily, buzz around his head before flying off as if in a huff, leaving the young prince to stand crouched over and admire its work.

Cas straightened his back, letting the soft gust of wind ruffle through his dark hair and unsettle it even more than it already was before. This was were he always was when not in the castle or the nearby village; out in the small gardens sculpted by nature, barely touched by any human hand. Sometimes he could see hares in the little dug out tunnels when they poked their heads out to look at who was disturbing the peace around them, and even at times the deer that would seek out refuge in the dense foliage from hunters. It was all so different from the rough stone cut of the castle and the wooden expense of his room- green, isolated and forgotten, it was all that Castiel needed to relax before having to go back to his duties.

"Castiel!" The high, feminine voice sounded over the rustling of the leaves and cacophony of insects and struck him out of his reverie.

Castiel turned his head to see the figure of Anna, hands tightly grasping the skirt of her dress and lifting it up out of the dirt as she ran across the over grown path to were he was standing. Her red hair was out of its usual, pinned up style, and no jewellery was adorning her elegant neck. Something urgent was happening.

"Father needs you in the dining hall immediately." Anna's voice was strained as she stopped in front of her brother, chest heaving. She must've run all the way to the gardens at the back of the castle, and that wasn't a short distance in the least.

"What happened?" Castiel inquired, blue eyes looking down at her confusedly. There couldn't be anything going on, their kingdom was peaceful, a threat of an attack was impossible, no famine or plague had struck any village close to theirs as of what he knew.

His question was followed by an answer of a curt shake of Anna's head. "I do not know, he'll only tell when everyone is there- come on!"

Anna grabbed Castiel's hand with her own, much smaller one, although her grip wasn't soft; a show that she wasn't any weaker than him, an older sister straight and true, who could tell him off and tuck him into bed if he were hit with a fever at the same time.

The pair ran across the pathway back to the castle together. There wasn't anybody on their way to dodge, as the road to the gardens could only be accessed through the back of the kitchens and none of the servants knew of it as of yet, and even if they did, they all knew it was Castiel's special place, and dared not to come along and ruin the atmosphere that the young prince had set for himself in the dense fauna and twisted, dying trees.

They reached the dining hall last, after everyone had already sat and gotten over the initial shock of being summoned there at such an ungodly time by their parents, and so didn't have any time to catch their breath before their father pushed his chair back and stood up, tugging down on his jerking to straighten it from it's crumpled state.

"There's been a problem concerning the Winchester Kingdom-" Everyone stayed silent, they all knew about the Winchester's. They were bastards, not of royal blood by any means. The queen, Mary, had married a cobbler and took his name before dying in a harsh fire, leaving two sons to take after the throne when their father died.

Their king wasn't merciful, the Kingdom was known for starting pointless wars and much of the problems caused in their land. However, he wasn't hated. He did what was well for his people and it showed, even if, in the process, he'd gained dislike from all the other surrounding houses. He didn't attempt to smoothen any rough edges- their armies were strong, and if they went to battle they always won.

The Novak's and The Winchester's were not exactly enemies in political matter, they'd never gone to war as opposing sides, nor did they do each other wrong previously. However, even though Castiel's family was noble, and once a very rich Kingdom, they lost all that a long while back and had to stay on the side of the majority, lest an argument arise and they couldn't defend themselves.

"John has died, and his oldest son has stepped up to take the throne." Castiel's father continued. Everyone raised their heads and started talking at the same time, only Anna and Castiel remaining silent as they stared, dumb founded at the stone walls and flickering flames of the candles stationed on the table.

A new king meant everything. It meant change in the kingdom and change in the rules, government and its officials. No one could tell what a person would be like on a throne until they were actually on it, and if they would break down any previous achievements made by the king before them or if they would expand on them- be the poor copy of the man that had sat on the same, high pedestal. Maybe the new leader would be the same ruthless ruler that John had been, or maybe they'd attempt to sign treaties between the lands.

"But does that benefit us?" Michael spoke up the loudest, a question directed at their father.

"We cannot know as of yet, but what I've heard is that the new king is young, and therefore foolish, and our borders are in line with his."

Again, everyone started speaking over one another. Castiel could see one of his closer brothers, Gabriel, hitting Michael over the head with a wooden plate to shut him up before shouting in his face. This was what his family got like, when they were faced with a prospect of big change or decision. Anna sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap nervously as Hannah tried to yell over over the fighting and ruckus of her brother's about a prospect of marriage.

That was out of question, they couldn't risk uniting with the Winchester Kingdom before knowing if the new king would form alliances with anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back with the second chapter! I know it's still a little short, but I promise the next one will have a better length. I meant to post this a few days earlier, but my computer ate my writing and i had to do it all over again ^^'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or any of it's characters, nada. Although Dean and Cas would've done the frick frack a long time ago if i had any say in it.**

* * *

The light from the torches flickered across the throne room, sending shadows dripping across the stone floors in a black, inky substance from the ornate tapestries and dark, crimson curtains. They fluttered slightly from the wind, even though the intricate stained glass windows were tightly shut and bolted into place, locking out the settling night from the castle. The big, wooden throne let off a bigger shadow, stretching long along the cut boulders, the small, metal designs catching the flames of the torches and making them bounce off almost cheerily, as if they were little gemstones instead of rough, jagged steel. The air inside was slightly stuffy, but at the same time chilly; enough so that the figure sitting on the plush pillow wore a thick fur cloak falling to his feet.

As the giant entrance doors opened with a loud creak, a deep, honeyed laugh smoked through with whiskey came from the man resting on the throne. "There you are, Sammy!

In entered a man of tall stature with intelligent eyes and brown hair that barely brushed his shoulders. He dressed in clothes that didn't scream about his wealth, but anyone with a good eye would be able be able to tell the rich quality of his leather jerkin and tan pants. He didn't wear any jewelry, likewise his brother, but nevertheless, Dean's dress was much more flashy. "Dean, you know you can't ignore this any longer. You haven't accepted any messengers and the day is long gone," His voice sounded almost exasperated.

Dean waved his hand, sighing loudly. "Fine then, send whoever it is outside in, but I don't promise to listen." He feigned a tired expression, and got a relieved expression in return from Sam.

Sam opened the oak doors, easily, creating the loud, rasping sound again as they creaked on worn hinges. In rushed a small, wiry man, almost being drowning in his heavy, courier robes. He came to stand at the foot of the throne, straightening his back so he seemed to stand taller, even though it didn't work very well. bowing his head in greeting, he drew out a thick scroll from a messenger back slung over his shoulder, clearing his throat with a sense of importance.

"Will you hurry up? I do not plan to stay here all night," Dean drawled, his expression bored. He leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, giving a loud, annoyed sigh.

The courier was struck by Dean's indifference to the matter he came by, and cleared his throat nervously again, his small, compact frame drawing in as he lost his built up sense of importance and, hands shaking a little from suppressed anger at being treated so, started to read out what was on the parchment. "King Novak would like to extend his hand to you and create a treaty. All you must do is sign this paper-" He flourished it out of the bag, "-and all will be settled," He said, bowing before handing the scroll to Dean.

As the messenger paused with a meaningful look in Dean's direction, the newly appointed king's expression said nothing. This was a tough decision, and important for the reputation of his kingdom too. The Novak's were not rich, which was once a very noble family were now devoid of all their riches, given to other kingdom's as favors and refused to be paid back. However, their army was strong, trained by the oldest prince himself, and even though they were peaceful and rarely went to war considering of their teetering position, they wouldn't be an enemy that Dean would've wanted to make. Rubbing his temples, he cursed under his breath. All of this political stuff was not his calling, that was what Sam was born to do. Dean was made to ride into battle, fight and seduce any lady that caught his eye, not sign treaties and ensure the safety of the kingdom. He thought that being a king would be so much different, drinking with his newly knighted friends and having pretty maids attend to his every whims instead of sitting on a throne, waving away all the annoying couriers under the annoyed eye of his younger brother, who, undoubtedly, knew more about this matter than him.

Discouraged by Dean's lack of speech, the courier continued, a little reluctantly now. "Of course, King Novak has made you offers that would benefit your kingdom greatly," At that, Dean concealed a snort. There wasn't anything that the king could offer him that his people already didn't have. "Army forces will be at your command if you were to be ever in need of them and-" The messenger continued before being stopped by Dean's raised hand. That was a good offer, but at what cost did it come? If there was one thing that his father taught him, it was that nothing came free. At last, he waved his hand, signaling the small man to continue. "And, King Novak also offers to speak to the parliament for a chance to forget all of your father's wrong-doings..." Once again, he was cut off, but much more harshly that time.

The sound of ripping paper filled the room as Dean stood up, face looking almost stormy in the light of the torches. He could see Sam shooting him a worried look from across the room, eyes telling him not to do anything stupid, but Dean only snarled back. "You, come here," He snapped looking down at the cowering man standing in front of the throne. When he made no move to come closer, Dean grabbed the collar of his robes, pulling him up so far up that his feet were almost dangling above the floor.

"You know what you can tell your king?" Dean snapped, looking at the terrified man only inches away from his face. "That he can shove this offer up his ass, and that I don't want to hear from him again. Got it?" The courier let out a quick nod, before he was being dropped back to the floor, paper falling from all the nooks and crannies in his robes.

"Now scram, before I kick you out of here myself," The courier heeded his words, rushing to pick up all of his scattered papers before leaving hurriedly with a flutter of his dark blue robes, without so much as a bow to the furious king.

Dean sat back down on the throne heavily, letting out a deep sigh before rubbing a hand over his face. He knew he fucked up, this was a good chance to align resources, and now he had no doubt created an enemy, because the courier didn't seem like a man who passed up a chance to blab everything he'd heard. He'd never been good at keeping his emotions in check, and just the mention of his father broke a dam in him that he drew up since his death. Dean didn't even rise his head when he felt heavy footsteps once again approach the throne, and only peeked through the fingers covering his eyes when he felt a big hand clasp his shoulder.

"Dean, that wasn't a good idea. You've only been king for a day, and now this..." Sam's soft voice sounded in the awkwardly silent room, and his older brother groaned in agreement, running his hand through his hair, taking great care not to rip something out in the process from his exasperation.

"Don't I know it," He muttered back, raising his gaze to look at Sam with a lost look. He never showed weakness in front of people, not even his own brother, but at a moment like this he just didn't know what to do. He wasn't suited to be a king.

Thank god, Sam took the lead, hand falling from Dean's shoulder. "We have to settle things with them somehow. Say that you didn't mean all that, but in a grander gesture."

Dean smiled back softly. That was his Sammy, always coming to rescue. "But what can we do? I just told a king to shove his offer up his ass, that can't be easily taken back." He could almost hear the cogs turning in Sam's brain, and waited patiently- for once.

"The king has two unmarried daughters, doesn't he? You could propose marriage to one of them, you're not an unattractive man, Dean, it'll settle things between the two kingdoms and you'll have support on you side," Sam spoke slowly, but clearly saw Dean wince.

"Sammy, you know I'm not one for marriage, I can't do this," Dean was a ladies' man, goddamnit. Being tied to some princess, especially one he didn't know? It didn't sound like his thing at all. Although, if they came to some sort of agreement together, than Dean could do whatever the hell he'd want, and she, vice versa. They'd just be king and queen in public.

"Unless you want a full blown war, I suggest you take my advice," Sam replied stiffly, a little ruffled that his idea wasn't taken straight away.

Dean threw up his hands in surrender. He was king now, he reminded himself, important decisions was what he did now, and that seemed like the only thing option right now, lest he still want the respect of his people. Besides, a queen was always good when it came to politics, there might be something in it for him after all, and anyway, the Novak daughters were rumored to be quite beautiful indeed. "Fine, I'll see to it, if you wanna see me tied down so bad, then I'll do it," Dean could see the doubt in Sam's eyes, but he just shooed him away with a hand, grinning lazily. "Oh, and send Benny in, will you? I have something to discuss with him."

Once Sam had left and the firm, knightly form of Benny appeared in the throne room, Dean winked at him, gesturing for him to shut the door.

"Well, we've got some work to do."

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Hopefully it was okay, so please give me a review, those keep me writing and are literally the things that brighten my day most. I'll hopefully be able to post a new chapter once a wee or once every two weeks, so see you sometime then! Thank you for taking the time to read!**


End file.
